1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard, a linkage assembly set for coupling a plurality of keycaps to a keyboard base of a keyboard, and a method of assembling the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional keyboard includes a keyboard base 11, a membrane circuit substrate 12 disposed on the keyboard base 11, an elastic sheet 13 disposed on the membrane circuit substrate 12, and a press key set (not shown) having a plurality of press keys 1 disposed on the elastic sheet 13. Each of the press keys 1 includes a keycap 15, a linkage assembly 16, and an elastic element 17.
In each of the press keys 1, the linkage assembly 16 is disposed under the keycap 15 and includes intersecting first and second link levers 161, 162, and a pivot mechanism to interconnect pivotally the first and second link levers 161, 162. The first and second link levers 161, 162 respectively define upper and lower ends 165, 167, 166, 168. By connecting pivotally and respectively the upper ends 165, 166 of the first and second link levers 161, 162 to the keycap 15, and by connecting pivotally and respectively the lower ends 167, 168 of the first and second link levers 161, 162 to the keyboard base 11, the keycap 15 is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to the keyboard base 11 by means of the linkage assembly 16.
In each of the press keys 1, the elastic element 17 is connected to the elastic sheet 13, passes upwardly through the linkage assembly 16, is connected to the keycap 15, and contacts the membrane circuit substrate 12 when the keycap 15 is pressed.
As shown in FIG. 1, the pivot mechanism includes: a female element 163 having a first opening in a lateral surface of the first link lever 161; and a male element 164 outwardly protruding from a lateral surface of the second link lever 162. Typically, the first and second link levers 161, 162 of each of the press keys 1 are respectively in a form of a frame with a hollow portion therein. Assembling one linkage assembly 16 inevitably is conducted by spreading apart the frame of the first link lever 161 for permitting the frame of the second link lever 162 to be inserted into the hollow portion of the first link lever 161, followed by releasing the frame of the first link lever 161 to let the male element 164 of the second link lever 162 to be sidewardly pressed into the female element 163 of the first link lever 161.
Therefore, it is necessary to assemble all of the linkage assemblies 16 one by one in the conventional keyboard. Furthermore, mounting the linkage assemblies 16 onto an assembly of the keyboard base 11, the membrane circuit substrate 12, and the elastic sheet 13 are also conducted one by one.